A piece of gum
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Because every Bones FanFic writer just HAD to write something like this. A new twist on 'The Kiss'. Trust me, you'll like. Booth contemplates a piece of gum... and the meaning behind it... One shot


Couldn't resist, mate.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A Piece of Gum

Seeley Booth sat in his office, his chin propped on one hand. He was stretching a piece of gum, one end caught in his front teeth, the other between his pointer finger and his thumb.

_It's just gum, Seeley, get a life. _The little Angel on his shoulder told him.

_Ahhh, but it's not just ANY gum, now is it? _The little devil- which also countered as his libido – replied while perched on the opposite shoulder.

_You can get another piece of gum... _The Angel said sweetly.

"That's true." Booth mused out loud.

_NO you can't! Does any other piece of gum taste like HER? Has any other piece of gum been in HER delicious mouth? _The devil argued fiercely.

"That's also true. Nothing in this world tastes as good as her." Booth said, and then mumbled, "That was NOT a brother-sister kiss."

_But she said it was, so it must be. _The Angel said.

_Oh come ON! You're going to listen to HIM? _The devil said, pointing an accusing finger at the Angel. _Has any other woman made your body tingle like that? She GRABBED you. She tonsil-hockey-slap-shot you a piece of gum! You were the one to pull away there, man. She was going at you like a--_

_Alright, that's enough! It was clearly just a friendly kiss. _The Angel interrupted.

The devil jumped up, smoke coming out of his ears. _Friendly, my fire and brimstone ASS! If she didn't have a '5 steamboat' limit, she would'a shoved you against the wall and--_

_Well, we should still be gentlemen--_

"I'll decide who is the gentleman here! You-" Booth pointed to his left shoulder, where the Angel sulked, "And you," He pointed to the devil, "Can give me some advice on what to do without yelling about it!"

"What do you need advice for, Booth?" His head whipped up.

Brennan leaning casually against his office door, her arms crossed. She was wearing jeans, an FBI hoodie and the hat that she had worn to Kris Kringle's apartment. In Booth's eyes, she couldn't have been more adorable.

"Hey Bones." Booth said, quickly (a little too quickly) shoving the gum back in his mouth and swallowing it so that she wouldn't find out he still had it. "What's up?"

"Well, it's 10:00 at night and I'm hungry. So if you're done talking to yourself, can we go get something to eat?" Brennan said simply, barely containing a yawn.

"Talking to myself? I wasn't talking to myself." Booth muttered to himself. Brennan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm starved, let's go." Booth said, jumping up, grabbing his jacket with one hand and Brennan's arm with the other and dragging them out the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Twenty minutes later they were sitting side by side in a booth at the diner, chowing down on burgers.

"So." Brennan started, munching on Booth's fries. "What'd you need advice with?"

"I don't! I was just... thinking out loud." Booth muttered.

"Caroline is going to get the trailer for me. Thank you, Booth." Brennan said sincerely before leaning over and taking a sip of Booth's coke.

"Hey! Get your own!" He said teasingly, making no move to stop her. "And I didn't really do anything, you just grabbed me and planted one on me."

"I did _not!_" Brennan said indignantly.

"Uh huh."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"_Yes_!" To prove his point, Booth grabbed her shoulders, leaned down, and kissed her. Pulling away, he said, "Like that! Only in front of Caroline!"

"And under mistletoe, and in my office, and--" She was cut off by his lips on hers again, if only briefly.

"What was THAT one for?" She asked.

"To shut you up." Booth replied, returning to his meal as if nothing had happened. "Listen, tomorrow morning we have another case. Cullen gave it to me right after we solved the Santa Killer, and he says it's pretty strait forward. Body found in a truck on the side of the road. He just wants an ID, it's pretty clear that it was an accident." He looked up and saw the pleading, pouting look on her face. "And no, you are not starting tonight, the truck is shipping in from Richmond."

"Fine." She said, sighing heavily, crossing her arms, leaning back and sulking.

"Bones, there's nothing I can do about the truck. It's en route, and will be here in the morning. If I could, I'd get it for you early. I don't like my crime scenes compromised either. Ouch!" He yelped, rubbing his arm where she had punched him.

"If the scene is compromised, you are going to be one of the many people who will have to speak to me."

"Violent much, Bones?" He asked teasingly. Her face immediately went from annoyed to confused.

"I don't know what that means." Booth grinned goofily.

"Of course you don't, Bones." He glanced at his watch and groaned. "I have to go. The truck is coming in early tomorrow, I have to be there to make sure they get all the evidence."

"I should head back to the lab. There are some bones I have to--"

"No. You aren't going back to the lab again tonight. Come on, I'll drive you home." Booth said sternly, like he was disciplining a child.

"Booooooth..." Brennan whined, looking up at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "Please??"

Booth had a sudden jolt of recognition. "Parker does that when he wants to stay up late." He said, looking at her weirdly. Her grin turned full fledged.

"I know, he taught me." Brennan said, standing up and putting on her coat. Booth followed suit.

"He WHAT?"

"He taught me that trick... apparently it gets you to do what ever he wants." She said, shrugging as they walked towards the door.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with him about what he's teaching you." They got in the car.

"Why? Is it a bad thing?" Booth chuckled.

"No, Bones. It's not bad at all." The two shared a meaningful glance, both grinning wildly, before mentally deciding to keep the rest of the ride quiet.

They pulled up in front of her building, got out and headed up the stairs to her apartment. Booth rocked back and forth nervously, trying to think of a way to say goodnight.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Bones." He said quickly, turning to head back to his car.

"Wait, Booth." She said, stalling him. He turned to face her as she quirked a finger in his direction, beckoning. "Come here for a 'sec." Gulping, Booth walked back over until he stood in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to say goodnight?" She asked innocently, with a devilish glint in her eye.

"Goodnight, Bones." Booth said, and went to turn away again, but Brennan was using her sad face again. Looking up at him from under her lashes, sighing as if thoroughly depressed and quirking a small smile- that look COULD get her anything. Rolling his eyes, Booth leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Pulling away, he murmured into her ear. "Goodnight, Temperance." As he tried to leave, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and jerked him back to her. Kissing him hungrily and shoving her tongue into his mouth, she had a tight hold on his jacket. After a few moments, she pulled back and opened her door. Smirking victoriously at the blank, stunned look on Booth's face she quietly said goodnight before shutting the door.

_Did that just happen?_ Booth thought, his brain refusing to start up again. Dragging his feet back to his car, it took him halfway home to realize that for the second time that day he found himself chewing a piece of gum that he never opened.


End file.
